User talk:Eridge1
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-06-07T12:11:03 Problems with forms? John, it seems your browser is making it impossible for you to use the standard input form. There has been much discussion about that, on our forums. Experts are trying to fix the problem. I use Firefox and have little trouble. I'll put more structure into your Campbell and Halbert ancestors who were born about 1800. Your blog pages are quite a good way of listing detail that I or you can later copy to the individual pages. Kind regards from another soccer-playing nation! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Balmain and other ancestral haunts Thurstan (from Canberra) added that page. We are working on some related categories too. Good night! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No duplicates, please! See Elizabeth McCallum (1830-1910), then maybe start at John William Mason (1952) to see what you don't need to duplicate. It seems your browser is one that can't handle our input forms at present (as noted at the top of the page and discussed in forums), so I created the outline articles for most of your people (with appropriate subpages, most obviously Ancestor tree and Descendants). You can add text to them by using the normal "Edit" button. Text goes either just above or just below the ) Leave templates alone. Most of them do nothing yet but will be useful when we get them working fully and input more data. Discuss if you want to change any. Try the free Firefox browser if you're adventurous. Now this is really Goodnight. Just as well I'm retired! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You may need to read more about how categories work I recommend that you start by reading the paragraph on Category:Born in Greater Sydney, New South Wales that starts with "The main article for this category is...". Then try . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Did you follow the above suggestions? Another careless edit without reading the page you were editing. Your notes about Miss Chard were on a page that said "The main article for this category is Born in New South Wales. Please create and/or use it for appropriate text and to list qualifying people, places, sources, etc that may not yet have their own pages." However, you gave enough detail for me to give her her own page. Add her parents there if known. If she had children, you can add them there too. Welcome back!! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Still having problems with the forms, as mentioned above? I can keep an eye on things and do the tricky bits, because I use Firefox. I'm off out soon but will be back tonight to see what's what. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 19:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RobinEridge1 00:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I am still in the land of the living. I like the new look and now going to complete my work. Eridge1 00:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Deleted from another category page Name: Ada Eliza Crossley Born: 15 April 1869 Wargeila Via Yass, New South Wales, Australia Died:15 November 1951 Wargeila Via Yass, New South Wales, Australia Parents: Jeremiah Crossley & Sarah James Father: Jeremiah Crossley Born 16 August 1811 Yorkshire England United Kingdom Mother: Sarah James Born 11 August 1824 Castle Hill, New South Wales, Australia Spouse: Alexander McGreggor 29 June 1887 Yass New South Wales Australia Eridge1 15:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I recovered it for you (above. And I was in the process of suggesting that you create a page called Ada Eliza Crossley (1869-1951) and add that to it; but I see that I was beaten to it!! (User:Thurstan]] is really one of the good guys, and he's improved the formatting, using colons, the standard code for indents. Safest thing for you: don't edit categories. And have a look at Data entry without using Form:Person - it should save you lots of time in the long run. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This evening's work John, you put him in the wrong place (temporarily deleting a page that is important for other people to copy from) and you had his marriages in the wrong order. But all's fixed now: David Thomas Percival (1845-1933). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Please take more care, John The forum I referred to is for copying, not editing. Put this on a new page instead: Name: Anne Elizabeth Mewburn 1843-1898 Born: Anne Elizabeth Mewburn was born 1843 Yass New South Wales, Australia Died: Anne Elizabeth Mewburn died Monday8 August 1898 at Burrowa now called Boorowa New South Wales, Australia. Marriage: Anne Elizabeth Mewburn married Henry Gorham,son of James Gorham and Jane Amelia Jarman on Monday 18 December 1865 at Yass New South Wales, Australia Siblings: Henry Gorham born 20 July 1839 Died 15 January 1917 Son: Oliver Gorham born 8 October 1875 Died 17bOctober 1941 Daughter Phoebe Florence Gorham born 28 February 1875 Died 1 April 1967 -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC)